


nerves won’t get the best of him

by UGHILSAN



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Divergence, Comfort No Hurt, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Fluff, M/M, Meeting the Parents, My First Work in This Fandom, Short & Sweet, Victor Nikiforov Is In Love, in which victor never became yuuri’s coach, victor with a c, yuuri with two u’s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29667831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UGHILSAN/pseuds/UGHILSAN
Summary: victor is incredibly nervous about meeting yuuri’s family. yuuri’s mom shows him he had no reason to be afraid.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28
Collections: fics for class 2021





	nerves won’t get the best of him

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is another in my fics for my class, it’s very short but i like how it turned out :)

Victor had won five gold medals in the Grand Prix Series, he could handle meeting his Yuuri’s parents without being nervous. Yuuri had told him numerous times that the meeting would go well, that his parents would adore Victor simply because he made their son happy, but he couldn’t shake his nerves. This was silly, he was Victor Nikiforov, legendary ice skater who could do a quad lutz practically in his sleep, shaking over meeting the love of his life’s parents. If Victor was being serious with himself, his nervousness was due to him worrying that if Yuuri’s parents didn’t like him, they might force Yuuri to choose between them or himself, and he knew how close Yuuri was with his parents, but he shook that thought away as soon as it came to him. 

He felt Yuuri’s hand slip into his, slotting their fingers together in a way that always comforted Victor, as their car came sputtering to a stop, reminding Victor that he really should get that checked out, before they both unbuckled themselves and got out of the car. As they walked to the entrance of Yutopia Katsuki Victor could feel his nerves growing, before Yuuri opened the door, pulling him inside. 

“Okaasan, tadaima*,” Yuuri called out in Japanese, one of the few phrases Victor had picked up from Yuuri’s teachings. An older woman came bustling out from a doorway, wonderful smells wafting out behind her. “Yuuri, you’ve gotten so skinny, have you been training too hard again?” Yuuri’s mom, Hiroko, fussed, before noticing Victor, who had been trying to seem smaller to hide behind Yuuri.

“Yuuri, is this the boy who you have up on your walls? All those posters you would pay so much for?” Hiroko continued. Victor could pick up on some words, but he didn’t understand Yuuri’s blush, nor did he have time to question him before Hiroko was turning to him and saying in halting English “Hello Victor, it is nice to meet you.” 

Victor appreciated her speaking in English for him, but he still replied in Japanese, stumbling through thanking her for having him and it was lovely to meet her as well. As he watched her face light up at his Japanese, despite his accent and mistakes, he wondered what he had been so nervous for.

**Author's Note:**

> *お母さん、ただいま (okaasan, tadaima) - Mom, I’m home.


End file.
